


Душа моя (всегда кстати)

by JuliaNekomata, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaNekomata/pseuds/JuliaNekomata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба в гардеробной, примеряют костюмы. Оба сбрасывают свои синие футболки на пол, и Себастьян слишком устал, чтобы заметить, что забирает футболку Криса. Понимает он это, только когда собирается домой.</p><p>Перевод luninosity, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6555850">sweet disposition (never too soon)</a>, разрешение получено</p>
            </blockquote>





	Душа моя (всегда кстати)

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни [«Sweet Disposition»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN7HQrgakZU) The Temper Trap.  
> Основано на замечательной привычке Эванстэнов меняться одеждой.

Это все начинается случайно. Они оба в гардеробной, примеряют костюмы. Оба сбрасывают свои синие футболки на пол, и Себастьян слишком устал, чтобы заметить, что забирает футболку Криса. Понимает он это, только когда собирается домой.

Криса не будет ещё некоторое время — ему предстоит несколько проб с разными реквизитными щитами. Ну, и хрен с ним, решает Себастьян — они всё равно сейчас примерно одного размера после месяцев тренировок и репетиций драк. Поэтому он носит футболку Криса остаток вечера, делая вид, что смотрит Бутча Кэссиди, а на самом деле засыпая прямо в одежде на кровати.

 

Крис заявляется в его трейлер на следующий день. В руках у него коробка, упакованная в бумагу, всю в патриотических полосках.

Себастьян считает это подношение крайне подозрительным. Чувство юмора Криса очень похоже на его собственное, и в коробке может оказаться что угодно — от секс-игрушки по мотивам Капитана Америки до пары килограммов черники в шоколаде.  
— Это укусит меня?

— Скорее всего, нет, — говорит Крис беззаботно. — Хотя кто знает?

— Капитан Америка во плоти, — ворчит Себастьян и тычет в цветастый бант.

В коробке его футболка. Его очень простая тёмно-синяя футболка. Свежевыстиранная.

Он поднимает взгляд, но Крис сбегает раньше. Кто вообще возвращает футболку, упакованную в красно-бело-синюю бумагу (не меньше), и убегает прочь?

Когда Себастьян достаёт свою футболку из коробки, оттуда вываливается карточка. Он с трудом ловит её, в процессе ударяясь локтем о дверь трейлера.

Это карточка в Старбакс. И на ней ровно пять долларов.

Себастьян пялится на карточку в недоумении. Футболка тоже ничего не проясняет. Даже если знает что-нибудь, не может сказать вслух.

Через две чертовы минуты он матерится вслух на трёх разных языках, потому что футболка Криса сейчас в его трейлере, а он совершенно забыл об этом факте, когда общался с владельцем. Он её тоже постирал, между прочим.

Он снова смотрит в коробку.

Потом — в свой трейлер.

Футболка Криса оказывается на спинке его стула в гримерной этим же вечером, как раз когда тому нужно готовиться к ночным съёмкам. Футболка сопровождается дюжиной роз.

Себастьян прячется снаружи со своим карамельным латте, но отлично слышит, как смех Криса пробивается сквозь стены и уносится в небо.

В следующий раз это получается специально.

— Черт, — говорит Крис в панике. — Черт. Вот дерьмо! У меня апельсиновый сок сзади на рубашке. Как, чёрт возьми, я...

— Понятия не имею, как, чёрт возьми, ты, — Себастьян с любопытством разглядывает ярко-оранжевое пятно. — Я был там и не знаю, как ты умудрился. Ладно, вот.

— Хм?

— Я, конечно, меньше тебя, но не настолько. Возьми.

Крис смотрит на куртку. Она из тёмной джинсы. Стильная. И не незаменимая — у Себастьяна всё равно есть ещё одна такая, более светлая.

— Тебе нужно идти подписывать автографы. Давай.

— Но тебе тоже!

— Но на мне нет остатков завтрака. И на мне и так ещё два слоя одежды. Я в порядке. Давай уже.

Крис закусывает губу. Принимает куртку. Она так и светится от радости, быть использованной для спасения кого-то. Куртка даже больше подходит образу Криса. Только не застёгивается спереди, но это и не очень нужно.

Стоя в коридоре, они мгновение смотрят друг на друга.

Себастьян совершенно без причины тянется и слегка поправляет воротник Криса (точнее, свой воротник). Ставит его чуть прямее.  
— Вот так.

Крис улыбается.

Крис Эванс улыбался ему несчётное количество раз. Но почему-то в этот раз что-то переворачивается у Себастьяна внутри. В этот раз, когда Крис, одетый в его куртку, ухмыляющийся, слегка смущённый, совершенно не возражает против таких вот финальных штрихов.

Себастьян встряхивается. Справляется с дыханием.  
— Идём?

Он даже в шутку предлагает Крису руку в очень галантном жесте. Крис задушено смеётся (значит, отвлекающий манёвр удался), но потом принимает предложение, слегка кланяется и придерживает для Себастьяна дверь.

Себастьян краснеет и размышляет о том, почему вообще краснеет, и почему спотыкается ещё больше обычного, обращая слишком уж пристальное внимание на линию плеч Криса под знакомой джинсой.

В третий раз он в Лос-Анджелесе для очередного обязательного рекламного забега. Точнее, он в ЛА, а вот его багаж — нет.

— Твои шмотки где? — Крис совершенно безуспешно пытается не ржать.  
Его можно простить за это, потому что он предложил свой дом в Лос-Анджелесе вместо отеля на эти две недели. А Себастьяну искренне нравится проводить время с Крисом. Ему нравится и милая щенячья неуклюжесть, и потрясающая склонность к самоанализу, и мудрость, соседствующая с талантом к пивному пинг-понгу. Крис многосторонний и невероятно интересный, и Себастьян рад, что знаком с ним.  
— Каламазу? Мичиган?

— Чертова авиакомпания, — бормочет Себастьян и прибавляет парочку красочных метафор на румынском.  
Он падает лицом вниз на диван Криса. Спасительная подушка приземляется на спину. Лучше бы это была его одежда.

Крис садится рядом. Себастьян откатывается в сторону, чтобы освободить больше места. Крис убирает подушку, поднимает ноги Себастьяна и укладывает их себе на колени так, будто это совершенно нормально.  
— Мы можем пойти за покупками. Магазины же существуют. Это не Нью-Йорк, конечно, но это ЛА, здесь тоже продают одежду.

— О, я потрясно выгляжу в бикини. У меня фотосессия сегодня. Через два часа, — ведь на его рейсе были технические неполадки, плохая погода, опоздавший экипаж — все, что только можно представить. — Этого времени хватит?

— Честно говоря, нет. Только не с такими пробками. Но... — Крис кладёт ладонь на лодыжку Себастьяна. Постукивает пальцами по выступающей кости. Думает.

Может, это и нормальный жест. Может, Крис превращается в кучу пушистых щеночков со всеми своими приятелями. Друзья Себастьяна вот любят напоить его и заставить петь Бон Джови в светящихся неоном караоке-барах. Это не совсем то же самое.

Но ему вроде как нравится это чувство. Руки Криса большие, выразительные и тёплые даже сквозь джинсы. И жест такой, неосознанно собственнический.

Он моргает. Собственнический?

— Ты можешь надеть что-то из моего. Как будто мы так уже не делали раньше, — Крис ухмыляется, довольный своей гениальной идеей.

Если его так берут на слабо, Себастьян поведётся:  
— Ну, ладно. Что у тебя есть?

В итоге он оказывается в сером дымчатом свитере, который напоминает ему об облаках, тумане, болотах и холмистых пейзажах. Ещё на нём чёрные джинсы, которые не совсем в его обычном скинни-стиле, но, к счастью, вполне подходят по размеру. У Себастьяна ноги длиннее, но они более худые, а у Криса смехотворно узкая талия. Это срабатывает с трудом. Но всё-таки срабатывает.

Себастьян в ванной Криса, рассматривает себя в зеркале. Неплохо.  
— Неплохо, — говорит он.

В ответ ничего. Он смотрит в отражение за своим плечом, туда, где стоит Крис. Тот смотрит на него. C приоткрытым ртом — так, будто хочет что-то сказать, так, будто заставляет себя молчать.

Себастьян поворачивается полностью. Чтобы встретиться взглядом вживую, не через зеркальную преграду.  
— Крис? Мне переодеться?

Крис ощутимо вздрагивает, когда слышит своё имя, дёргается и неловко делает шаг назад.  
— Да, черт, то есть нет. Прости. Нет, все отлично. Это должно подойти.

— Ты уверен?

— Ага.

Пауза все длится. Себастьян чувствует, что должен сказать что-то, чтобы заполнить неловкий момент, но не может придумать ничего подходящего ни на одном из своих языков. Крис только что дёрнулся при взгляде на него. Видимо, результат ему совсем не понравился. Себастьян с ног до головы в его одежде, а Крис просто слишком вежлив, чтобы отменить своё щедрое предложение.

Крис беспокоится. Публичные появления, репутация, тревожность. Крис пытается оправдать ожидания. Крис собирается отправить Себастьяна к журналистам в своих вещах.

К сожалению, у Себастьяна больше нет вариантов, кроме его помятой дорожной одежды. Он взвешивает все за и против переодевания. Все те неудобства, что он вызвал, того не стоят. Он начинает стягивать свитер через голову.

— Нет, — Крис поднимает руки, будто хочет оставить его. — Нет. Что... Погоди. Тебе нужно что-то...

Себастьян замирает на полпути.  
— Если тебе не нравится… Так не пойдёт.

— Нет, ты отлично смотришься.

Себастьян сейчас боится даже двинуться, в одну сторону или в другую. Волосы лезут в глаза.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Крис расстроенно. — Не надо... Боже, я такой идиот. Я никогда не могу сказать нормально, когда я... Нет, мне все нравится, клянусь, Себ. Даже больше, чем нравится. Останься так.

Больше, чем нравится? Себастьян хочет посмеяться над этим, развеять это внезапно вспухающее чувство внутри, предвестие, ранее невиданное и незамеченное им, появляющееся из-за горизонта и заполняющее все его небо.

Он не шутит и не смеётся. Не может. Воздух слишком дрожит.

Он натягивает свитер обратно. Пытается пригладить волосы, которые сопротивляются в ответ.  
— Может, завтра у меня уже будут мои вещи?

Взгляд Криса смягчается. Он как будто вздыхает про себя, как в сложной фортепьянной композиции, грустно и нежно.  
— Даже если нет, это не проблема. Давай, отвезу тебя на эту фотосессию.

— Мой личный шофер, — отвечает Себастьян беспечно, и они отправляются.  
Странное гудящее напряжение, сопровождающее их в машине, вовсе не неприятное. Потрескивание воздуха в ночь перед выходными. Первое дыхание восхода и запах кофе на грани первого глотка, как в день, когда он просто проснулся слишком рано и стоял на балконе, опираясь на ограждение, и наблюдал за восходящим солнцем, искрящимся радостью на фоне городского пейзажа.

Крис подвозит его по пути, заявляя, что сходит в тренажерный зал перед тем, как отправиться обратно. Крис поворачивается к нему, когда машина останавливается, и немного подаётся вперёд, так что Себастьян на секунду думает о поцелуе на прощание — невинном скользящем соприкосновении губ, обещании встретиться позже...

Себастьян чувствует, как его глаза распахиваются шире.

Крис откашливается.

Себастьян понимает, что они уже приехали, а он так и сидит в машине, не открывая двери. Сидит в машине и даже наклоняется навстречу, будто он...

Он практически выскакивает из салона, теряет равновесие и хватается за почтовый ящик, а потом машет на прощание, говоря жестами «я в порядке». Его щёки горят.

Крис машет в ответ, качая головой и посмеиваясь. Себастьян не знает, что это значит.

 

Его багаж, а также открытка с извинениями от авиакомпании, прибывают на следующий день. Он берёт свитер Криса и вертит в руках. Он должен его вернуть. Конечно, должен.

Так он и делает. И смотрит на кучу своей одежды, ждущую, чтобы её распаковали. Ни одна из его рубашек не выглядит правильной. Он не знает почему.

Себастьян прекрасно осознаёт, что он всегда все впитывает в себя, как губка. Это не то же самое, когда ты переносишь своего персонажа в реальную жизнь. Это, скорее, склонность к тому, чтобы полубессознательно впитывать элементы ролей, поведение коллег и окружения. Его психотерапевт говорит, это что-то вроде механизма приспособления — стать похожим на окружающих, понравиться всем. Себастьян думает, что она, скорее всего, права, но это не помогает. Он отделяет себя от своих персонажей — он не Баки Барнс, или Ти Джей Хаммонд, или Джек Бенджамин, или блондин Кент из Радиоболтовни. Он просто... подхватывает какие-то детали. Оставляет частичку себя. И берёт что-то взамен. То тут, то там.

Узкие джинсы, неформальный стиль и несколько смазанных ночей, которые слились в одну. Потом ненадолго свободные пальто и сказочные кольца. Стадия вычурных украшений прошла, но вот узкие джинсы так и остались вместе со стойкой любовью к качественным кожаным пиджакам.

А вот рядом с Крисом Эвансом он расслабляется.

Рядом с Крисом Эвансом он носит джинсы, футболки и свитера, которых очень приятно касаться руками. Крис всегда выглядит сильным и мягким одновременно, мужественным и очаровательным. Крис выглядит контактным и добрым. Себастьяну хочется этого в своей жизни. Если бы пришлось выбирать, что взять из этой роли, из этой мимолётной счастливой случайности, продлившейся несколько лет, проведённых рядом с таким человеком, то Себастьян хотел бы впитать именно это.

Интернет начинает замечать, а значит — мама Криса начнёт замечать, а значит, в конце концов, Крис начнёт замечать.

Его психотерапевт говорит, он должен либо прекратить и пересмотреть чувство собственного достоинства и границы, либо сделать решительный шаг и поговорить с Крисом об этом копировании стиля.  
Себастьян говорит ей, что хочет нового врача. Но он несерьёзно, и они оба это знают. Она спасла ему жизнь. Без преувеличений.

Крис ничего не знает об этом. Крис был счастлив, играл в баскетбол и ходил в театральный кружок в окрестностях Бостона. У Себастьяна... было несколько тяжёлых лет. Немного жестокого обращения в старшей школе. Адаптация к третьей новой стране. Он был напуган и ненавидел самого себя. И никогда не рассказывал об этом Крису. Лишь нескольким фанатам в надежде на то, что, если он поделится своей историей, это даст им знать — они не одиноки. Это немного помогло.

Его психотерапевт говорит, он должен думать о своих достижениях, что вспоминать прошлое — это нормально, а вот жить в нём — нет. Себастьян говорит ей, что не живёт в прошлом.

И это так. Он просто поглощён воспоминаниями о свитере Криса: мягком и уютном на его плечах. Возможно, он ищет в интернете подобный.

Возможно, у него проблема.

 

Его новый серый свитер выглядит правильно, но пахнет не так. Свитер Криса пах, как ополаскиватель для белья с ноткой одеколона, оттого что был выбран из кучи вариантов и прижат к груди Капитана Америки. Легко и свежо, по-мужски и чисто.  
Он, по всей видимости, знает как пахнет Крис Эванс.

Он совсем этого не предвидел. Он не видел этого ни в футболке, ни в куртке. Ни в свитере.

Крис звонит ему и спрашивает, не свободна ли его гостевая комната на несколько дней, может, на неделю.  
— Мы снимаем буквально на той же улице, но если ты занят...

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Себастьян слишком быстро. Пульс его ускоряется. — Когда ты...

— Только если это несложно...

— Нет, что ты. Просто скажи мне, когда...

Крис говорит ему даты съёмок инди-фильма. Себастьян тут же начинает планировать. Он любит готовить — Крис любит итальянскую кухню. Пицца. Лазанья. О, домашнее шоколадное мороженое. Он бы смог...

Он вовсе не пытается добиваться Криса. Себастьян пялится на свою кухню и попытку приготовления кексов на пиве. Они дразнят своими кривыми боками в ответ.

Очень медленно он подаётся вперёд, упирается локтями в стол и прячет лицо в ладонях. Вздыхает.

Себастьян съедает пять кексов в отместку и должен будет провести лишние полчаса в тренажёрке. Но это того стоит.

 

Крис прибывает и располагается. Бейсболки и спортивные штаны разлетаются по гостевой комнате. Себастьян не может сдержать улыбку, когда видит, как это все приземляется на его очень нейтральное флисовое покрывало на кровати.

Он говорит:  
— Я могу сделать пиццу на ужин. Или мы можем пойти куда-нибудь, но ты, наверное, устал? — и кривится от того, как это звучит. Как будто Бостон на другом краю света.

Крис, видимо, не слушает. Он выпрямляется:  
— Привёз тебе кое-что.

Это копия «Голубой точки» Карла Сагана. Бумажная обложка, потрепанная и обветшалая.

Себастьян берёт книгу. Он, конечно, любит космос и все, что связано с его изучением. Любит мечты и надежды человечества о жизни среди звёзд. Он знает, Крис тоже любит все это. Он одновременно удивлён и не удивлён подарком.

Он листает страницы не задумываясь. И замирает.

Изнутри на обложке крупным юношеским почерком выведено: «Собственность Криса Эванса РУКИ ПРОЧЬ СКОТТ!»

Его следующий вздох застревает в горле, застигнутый врасплох волной любви.

— Я, эм, — Крис теребит замок на своей сумке. — Ты, эм. Я не знаю, есть ли она у тебя. Я просто подумал... Я не знаю. Глупо, да? Это было глупо.

— Крис, — выдыхает Себастьян. Тот самый вздох. Он так поражён, но Крис не слышит — не слышит то, как бьётся его сердце. — Ты... это же твоё, ты не можешь... ты не можешь просто отдать мне...

— Я её уже читал, — отнекивается Крис, отчаянно краснея.

— Но, — говорит Себастьян в шоке. — Но... Я просто хотел сделать тебе пиццу, но этого теперь недостаточно...

Крис смеётся.

Напряжение момента спадает, страницы перестают переворачиваться и мир возвращается в норму, становится понятным, знакомым.

— Так, — Себастьян сглатывает. — Я пойду, начну... — и спасается бегством.

Он берёт книгу с собой в постель. Кладёт на прикроватную тумбочку. Касается раз перед сном, все ещё поражённый, и со смехом утыкается в подушку. Теперь краснеет он.

 

Утром они сталкиваются на кухне, оба помятые со сна и одетые в синие спортивные штаны и белые футболки с V-образным вырезом. Крис осматривает их обоих сверху донизу и со всей серьёзностью заявляет:  
— Один из нас должен переодеться.

Рот Себастьяна, ещё на автопилоте до кофе, своевольно выдаёт:  
— Один из нас может приготовить блинчики, не устроив пожара, и это не ты.

— Серьёзно? — говорит Крис. — Серьёзно? Вот как ты хочешь это разыграть? Указать на мою некомпетентность?

— Нет, о, черт, нет, rahat, вот дерьмо, я не имел в виду... — Крис никогда в своей жизни не должен сталкиваться с этим.

— Так, хорошо, — Крис подходит ближе и кладёт свои руки ему на плечи. — Дыши, Себ. Все хорошо. Я знаю, ты просто пошутил, — бостонский акцент проявляется на его последних словах, выдавая нервозность. — Себастьян, серьёзно, все в порядке. Мне это нравится. Мне нравится, что ты чувствуешь себя свободно, что можешь вести себя грубо. Я лю... Я рад, что ты это ты.

—...правда?

— Ты ещё не выпил кофе, так?

Глаза Себастьяна сужаются. Эти руки все ещё на его плечах.  
— Если ты думаешь, что степень моей саркастичности измеряется кофе, то ты слишком мало времени проводишь со мной.

— Да, думаю, это так, — говорит Крис так просто и прямо.

Слова ударяются о пол прямо под их ногами. Если Крис имеет в виду... О, если только он имеет в виду что...

...хочет большего.

Он собирает себя в кучу. Из огромного количества своенравных деталей. Разбросанных надеждой. Раскиданных в утреннем свете и запахе блинчиков.  
— Блинчики с черникой? Можешь начать делать кофе, но я ничего не обещаю насчёт сарказма.

Крис начинает смеяться, хотя это и не было так уж смешно. Даже опирается о стол.

Сердце Себастьяна светится. Физически ощущается теплее. Сияние в его груди. Кто знает, может, и так?

После того как Крис уезжает на съёмки, он занимается посудой, идёт в спортзал и читает перспективный сценарий. А потом вспоминает, как дышать, и звонит своему психотерапевту, хотя до их следующей встречи ещё пара дней.

— Он подарил мне книгу. Одну из его собственных. Она у него была годами. Он написал своё имя в ней. Ну. И приписку для брата, чтобы тот её не трогал.

Она говорит, что Крис либо заинтересован в нём, либо имеет какие-то неразрешенные проблемы с братом. Себастьян по-дружески проклинает её на румынском, а потом начинает кружить по квартире — либо это, либо он заревёт.

Она говорит, что иногда это хорошо — иметь надежду. Она напоминает, что его голова — это просто его голова, и когда она твердит все эти вещи, которые хуже слов самых строгих критиков, это не очень достоверный источник.

Себастьян замирает на середине движения и издаёт полуиспуганный-полуумоляющий звук, и она говорит ему сесть и начать дышать, вдыхать и выдыхать прямо так, на кухонном полу.

Он думает о надежде. Он думает о Крисе, давшем ему книгу, которая значит что-то. Книгу с историей.

Он встаёт и делает эти кексы на пиве со всей решимостью, на которую способен.

Они выходят отлично.

Крис возвращается домой около девяти вечера (сегодня никаких ночных съёмок), и его глаза становятся просто огромными, когда он чувствует запах выпечки и видит блюдо кексов, которое Себастьян сует ему под нос.  
— Скажи, ты хочешь их с маслом, сливочным сыром или со взбитым сливочным сыром?  
И они съедают все тарелку, пока смотрят эпизоды оригинального Звёздного Пути.

 

Крис остаётся у него на неделю. Себастьян влюбляется снова и снова.

Ещё Себастьян не перестаёт думать о всяких мелочах, связанных с Крисом. О зевающем Крисе в боксёрах и той белой футболке. О полураздетом Крисе в мерцающих каплях воды после душа. Он выглядит, как восхитительный, загорелый, тёмнобородый кекс. У Себастьяна ужасно неуместные мысли про глазурь.

В последнее время Себастьян в основном встречался с девушками, но парни вовсе не были для него чем-то необычным. Он вовсе не чужд таким желаниям.

Желаниям, которые включают Криса Эванса, горячего и потного, нависающего над ним и говорящего, каким хорошим мальчиком он был, как он заслужил большой член Криса внутри. Желаниям, в которых рука Криса на его члене, а голос Криса рассказывает, что он сделал все правильно, заставил Криса гордиться собой и заслужил право кончить...

К сожалению, он не чужд и таким фантазиями тоже. Он решительно убрал их на самую дальнюю полку после их первого фильма с Марвел, стараясь вести себя профессионально. Теперь все эти фантазии мстительно возвращаются снова.

Его желания включают в себя Криса Эванса, остающегося в его квартире навсегда. Смеющегося от души над повторами каких-нибудь глупых эпизодов «Лучших хоум-видео Америки»; влетающего в двери после хорошего дня или медленно вползающего, не поднимая взгляда... хотя нет, поднимая взгляд, потому что Себастьян уже открыл его любимое пиво или включил какой-то особенный альбом Джеймса Тейлора.

Это ново для него. Это ново, и оно будто тянет к земле, заставляет чувствовать так, словно он может провалиться и никогда не выбраться.

Крис уезжает через неделю. Себастьян провожает его. Улыбается. Говорит правильные слова, то, что друзья должны говорить.

 

На следующий день после отъезда Криса он находит дымчато-серый свитер, который не принадлежит ему. Он очень искусно запрятан в ящике его гостевого комода.

Тот, который купил он сам, пропал.

 

Они не общаются некоторое время. Работа. Проекты. Обязательства.

Себастьян обесцвечивает свои волосы для роли. И красит их обратно, как только выдаётся возможность. Ему нравится быть самим собой. Ему нравится быть самим собой из этого времени.

 

Он звонит Крису, когда получает расписание промотура для Гражданской Войны. Крис не отвечает, так что Себастьян бросает трубку, не оставляя сообщения.

Крис перезванивает через два часа, когда Себастьян пытается решить, стоит ли тратить время на приготовление его собственной версии лёгкого соуса песто или проще заказать тайской еды. Они разговаривают. Они разговаривают несколько часов: про Баки Барнса и Стива Роджерса, про планы на будущее, про написание рассказов и режиссуру, про колонизацию Марса.

В итоге он готовит соус песто и пасту, пока Крис слушает. Себастьян уверен, это просто не может быть интересным, но Крис говорит, что всё равно хочет подробностей, хочет узнать его собственный рецепт, магию того, как ингредиенты соединяются во что-то ещё.

 

Их первое интервью о Гражданской Войне в Лос-Анджелесе. С чувством дежавю Себастьян прилетает в город, но Марвел селят их всех в отеле, так что он не может остаться у Криса. И его багаж прилетает с ним.  
Он ложится на отельную кровать и пытается уснуть, изнурённый ранним перелётом и своими эмоциями.

Книга Криса в его рюкзаке, не в чемодане. Он достаёт её и кладёт на тумбочку у кровати. Чувствует себя немного, как дома.

 

Они все вместе стоят в зале для пресс-конференций. Большая часть каста ждёт в отельной комнате отдыха, предоставленной им, чтобы проводить свободное время в ожидании очереди на интервью. Марвел заботятся о них: у них есть напитки и тарелки со сладостями, а кресла удивительно удобные. Люди толпятся вокруг, постоянно перемещаясь и болтая друг с другом, пока помощники не вылавливают кого-нибудь и не уводят к журналистам. Роберт Дауни-младший ест ореховую смесь и заставляет Пола Беттани смеяться над чем-то. Себастьян, немного опоздавший (он всегда старается быть вовремя, но опоздания случаются с ним скорее чаще, чем реже), успешно пробирается внутрь, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Крис, в приглушённом зелёном, синем и его любимом красном ремне, говорит с Эмили Ванкэмп, которая смеётся в ответ. Сердце Себастьяна тут же начинает ныть.

Он начинает блуждать в поисках кофе. Энтони Маки перехватывает его на пути и начинает свои подколы о его бёдрах, о том, как он сильно изменился, стал таким взрослым и сражающим поклонников направо и налево. И только потому, что это Маки и его чувство юмора, Себастьян говорит:  
— Ну, понимаешь, если тебе надо сжать чью-то голову, то сильные бедра, конечно, имеют значение.  
Это должно быть безобидной отсылкой к постановке драк, но звучит совсем не так.

— Вау, — говорит Маки. — Вау-вау. Парень, я в шоке. Какая тонкая душевная организация.

— Если ты вдруг упадёшь в обморок, я обязательно подхвачу тебя своими сильными бёдрами, — говорит Себастьян, и Маки начинает ржать так сильно, что чуть не роняет свой напиток.

Себастьян не может удержаться от быстрого взгляда в сторону Криса. О, да, он смотрит. Крис видел, как он заставил Маки смеяться, и показал ему большой палец, одновременно ободряя тем, что Крис гордится им, и разочаровывая тем, что Крис, видимо, совершенно не ревнует.

Себастьян, наконец, получает свой кофе. Сталкивается с очень бородатым Полом Раддом, который уже налил себе добавку и бурча тянется за сахаром. Себастьян только кивает в ответ, сопереживая по поводу нехватки кофеина.

Крис незаметно смывается через десять минут. Себастьян, заметивший быстрый взгляд в свою сторону, тоже выходит тридцатью секундами позже.

Крис стоит за углом, подпирая спиной стену, и выдыхает, когда видит его:  
— Не был уверен, что ты пойдёшь за мной.

— Почему нет?

— Это было... Прошло столько... времени. Ты отлично выглядишь.

Себастьян приподнимает брови.

— Ты, знаешь, о чём я!

— Да, — он прислоняется к так дружелюбно расположенной стене рядом с Крисом, повторяя его позу. Золотые и розовые розы цветут с коридорного ковра. — Ты тоже отлично выглядишь.

— Я смотрел твой фильм. Ну, ты знаешь какой.

— Никто не смотрел этот фильм, — говорит Себастьян, наполовину позабавленный, наполовину уязвлённый. — Несмотря на невероятный гимнастический секс. Не переживай насчёт этого.

— Нет, — возражает Крис. — Но я действительно его смотрел. Он, конечно, несовершенен, но ты... твоё чертово чувство комедийного момента. Боже, я смеялся так громко, когда ты... Погоди, ты замёрз?

Вообще, да. Кондиционер тут работает на полную, а он забыл свою куртку. Но вовсе не из-за этого он вдруг теряет опору и начинает дрожать. Крис видел ту сцену. Крис видел его голым. Занимающимся сексом.

Это забавная сцена. Он был рад, сделать что-то подобное. Но именно сейчас самый чрезвычайно важный решающий момент в том, что Крис видел его абсолютно голым. Занимающимся сексом.

Он не успевает даже ответить на вопрос. Крис сдёргивает свою куртку (синюю, блестящую и яркую — очень счастливого цвета) и накидывает её на плечи Себастьяна.  
— Вот. И даже, блядь, не спорь.

— Ты смеялся, — говорит Себастьян.

Крис теперь выглядит обеспокоенным отсутствием логики. Волнуется о портах Новой Англии или о том, что кто-то в беде. Мушкеты созваны для обороны позиций.

— Ты смотрел мой фильм. Ты... ты дал мне свою куртку. Ты дал мне свою книгу.

— Я хотел... — Крис замолкает. Делает шаг ближе. Они оба стройнее, чем на съёмках, но все ещё выглядят здоровыми. Крис сильнее, Себастьян знает. Но ненамного.  
Тепло чужого тела окружает его. Крис перед ним, отельная стена сзади, ковровые цветы под ногами, куртка-щит на плечах.

— Я хочу, — Крис начинает снова и опять замолкает. — Ты... Я никогда не был уверен. Я не знаю, но... ты купил свитер. Ты отдал мне свою куртку. И я... Я подумал, что если ты хочешь большего... Я не знаю. Черт.

Себастьян, чей мир, наконец, безмятежно становится на место, говорит:  
— Да.

—...что?

— Да. Всегда да. Всегда ты. Да, я хочу большего. С тобой. Да.

— Боже мой, — говорит Крис, уставившись на него в коридоре отеля рядом с комнатой для интервью.

— Нет, — отвечает Себастьян. — Всего лишь я. Но я могу отзываться, если тебе нравится.  
Крис начинает смеяться, а Себастьян целует его.

Крис на вкус, как смех, как бальзам для губ, как чёрный кофе и как жажда. Он перехватывает инициативу и целует в ответ с большим энтузиазмом, ласково и сильно одновременно, забирая контроль, который Себастьян радостно отдаёт. Крис вылизывает, изучает и захватывает его рот. Одна из его рук зарывается в волосы. Себастьян только стонет и выгибается в ответ, отдаваясь Крису полностью.

Крис отклоняется, лениво улыбаясь с оттенком благоговения. Они прислоняются лбами друг к другу.  
— Мне нравится, что ты в моей куртке.

— Я хочу ходить в ней весь день, — объявляет Себастьян. — Я хочу чувствовать тебя все время.  
И Крис целует его снова.

И он носит куртку весь день. Он целует Криса, а тот целует его в свободные минуты.  
Они не спеша возвращаются в номер Себастьяна, утомлённые бесконечными интервью. Крис смотрит на него и улыбается с надеждой и выражением «это же конец дня», глупо и преувеличенно обольстительно. И Себастьян уже не чувствует себя таким усталым.

Крис целует его снова. Везде. Он полон решимости. Себастьян возвращает услугу, пока раздевает их обоих. Крис запинается в своих боксёрах, а Себастьян случайно закидывает футболку на лампу около кровати. Они смеются, когда, наконец, приземляются среди простыней.

Крису тоже не в новинку заниматься этим с парнями, но, по его словам, это было давно. Он кусает губы, пока говорит это, наблюдая за лицом Себастьяна с подкупающей простотой. Его тату ловят свет, жидкие чернила растекаются по бугрящимся мышцам.

— Ладно, — говорит Себастьян. — Просто скажи, что у тебя на уме. Чего тебе хочется.

— Я хочу всего, — отвечает Крис. — Я хочу попробовать все.

Так они и делают.

В какой-то момент Крис у него на коленях, скачет на его члене. Крис задыхается, а Себастьян двигается у него внутри, глаза зажмурены, а рот приоткрыт. Себастьян садится прямее и обводит руками тело перед ним: бедра, чтобы помочь найти ритм; бицепсы просто, чтобы потрогать; грудь, потому что соски Криса просто молят о том, чтобы с ними поиграли. Крис смеётся, а потом стонет и толкается вниз, принимая Себастьяна ещё глубже. Теперь Себастьян стонет от ощущений, из-за своих мыслей, от вида Криса Эванса, потерянного в наслаждении, получающего это наслаждение от тела Себастьяна, от его прикосновений.

Потом Крис переворачивает их, прижимает Себастьяна, одетого лишь в синюю куртку, к кровати и скользит внутрь. Руки Криса в этот момент на его запястьях. Его собственные ноги на плечах Криса. Он вскрикивает и вздрагивает от наслаждения на каждый толчок. Да. Пожалуйста, да. Он принадлежит Крису. Теперь он знает это. Его сердце откуда-то знало об этом всегда. Крис его и он Криса, и он хочет всего. Его тело и душа, открытые и обнажённые в ласковых руках Криса, трепещущие от осознания.

Крис шепчет:  
— Так охуенно, боже, я всегда... так сладко, так хорошо, ты такой... ох, блядь, Себастьян.  
И Себастьян внезапно кончает на этих словах. Все внутри натягивается и вдруг вспыхивает искрой, вспышка молнии спускается по позвоночнику.  
Крис кончает тоже с задушенным, удивлённым стоном, и валится на него сверху.

Они спят в объятиях друг друга всю ночь.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Себастьян под защитой тёмного и безликого отельного номера.

Он думает, что Крис спит, но чужая рука собственнически притягивает его ближе, и сонный голос урчит:  
— Я тебя тоже.

 

Когда он просыпается утром, Крис уже не спит. Они оба раздеты, и Крис разглядывает его в предрассветных сумерках со странной благоговейной нерешительностью — как будто боится, что Себастьян передумает, исчезнет, растворится. Их книга удовлетворенно лежит на прикроватном столике.

— У нас ещё есть время, — говорит Себастьян, зевая, крайне взволнованный тем фактом, что вот они с Крисом действительно лежат рядом, переплетаясь ногами. — Как насчёт того, чтобы привязать меня этой курткой к кровати?

Крис смеётся в голос и соглашается.


End file.
